Amorous
by Labyrinth101
Summary: DS2769 pairing. Contains: YAOI.If you don't like it, don't read it.   Vongola Primo told Daemon to go to the present time, and so The Mist guardian was teleported to where Tsuna and his family lives. What could happen after that?
1. Meeting

Hi guys! I'm new when it comes to this, so please don't be too hard on me, 'kay?

**I definitely do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, BUT I OWN THE PAIRING: DS2769, and this DS2769 fanfic. :]**

**I know that some of you say that DS2769 is a crack pairing, but I wanted to experiment if this will work. ^^ **

…

CHAPTER 1

Daemon Spade, wandered his eyes along the scenery as he sat and was stuck up deep in thought. He can't believe that the time will come when the Vongola boss would be separated from him. He was teleported to the present time where the Vongola Decimo's family live.

…..

"Is there something wrong, my Mist guardian?" an amber-haired guy slowly walked over to him. Daemon wasn't sure who he is, or where did he come from. This guy was familiar but he just can't remember.

Oh! That's it! The Vongola Primo came to his mind out of the blue. So then he asked…

"Are you…really…G-Giotto?" the amber-haired guy didn't answer, however, he left Daemon a grin that immediately lit up the guardian's miserable look. Daemon was right, it was really his boss.

But, when he finally got to see the Vongola Primo with his two eyes…

_!_

Everything faded away.

As soon as the alarm clock pointed at 7 am, the blue-haired guy who just woke up from his deep slumber tried to remember everything in his dream, but every single detail disappeared from his mind. A sudden knock moved him on his feet. The door opened, and a tall man with a weird hairstyle stood up in front of it.

Rokudo Mukuro.

"Hey, copycat. Didn't you know how long have I waited for you there at the station?" The moody tone of his voice finally made Daemon realize that he's not anymore in his _dreamworld. _

"Copycat? Am I not your sempai?" Daemon said. He cannot tolerate Mukuro's rudeness to any further extent, so he walked over to the pineapple-haired guy and told him…

"You're the one who copied me in the first place, right? Pineapple hair?" he taunted.

Mukuro's patience that time was too short that he instantly burst in to anger and grabbed Daemon's collar with clenching fists. Daemon didn't budge; instead he smirked, trying to test his kouhai if it could continue what he was planning to do.

"Bastard." Mukuro let go of Daemon, and gave out a heavy sigh. He can't resist that stare on Daemon's eyes.

"Nufufufu~ I already know you, pineapple hair. You can't hit me like that." The blue haired guy grinned again, he moved closer and closer to Mukuro…..until….

"WWAAAAAAAHHHHH?" A schoolboy with big brown eyes tripped towards the opened door of the room, and stumbled on Mukuro. Daemon recognized the boy's face and grabbed him by the shoulder right away.

"Tsunayoshi? What are you doing here?" Mukuro hollered at surprise.

"G-G-G-Giotto?" Daemon stammered. The youngster was flabbergasted. He looked at Daemon's face innocently and blinked at confusion.

"Mukuro-san. Is this your twin brother?"

"The hell we'll be twins, moron." Mukuro said arrogantly.

"Hey, hey, hey." Daemon butted in. "You know this fellow here?" The school boy stared at the blue-haired guy again. Then became more puzzled.

"Er….or…are you, by any chance...close relatives?" Tsuna tried again.

"I told you we're not relatives. WE ARE NOT RELATED!" Mukuro shouted. Tsuna shut himself for a while, then averted his gaze at Mukuro.

"Aaaah! Maybe…Mukuro-san is interested in him!" Tsuna smiled brightly, he was certain he got the correct answer this time. But Mukuro furrowed his brows and abruptly locked Tsuna on the wall behind him.

"What are you saying, Tsuna?"

"M-Mukuro-san.?" Tsuna began to stutter on his words. He felt a light blush tint his cheeks, at actually being called by his nickname.

"You know, I'm only interested in you Tsuna." Mukuro shot him a look that almost made Tsuna feels he's been swallowed from head to toe.

"Mukuro-san, stop with the stare." He managed not to stutter this time, but his face still flushed red.

Mukuro glanced at the youngster once again and finally let him move freely. He smiled sadly at the lad in front of him, when he remembered that he needs to attend to some urgent things in the next 10 minutes.

"I'm going. See ya later, Tsuna." He took one step out of the door, but he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Hope to see you soon, Mukuro-san." Tsuna tried not to stray his eyes at Mukuro's face. He can't, he know he'll be embarrassed if he do so.

But on the other hand, Daemon was so irritated since all he can do is just to watch the two. He took a hold of Tsuna's arm and pulled this guy near him then grinned brightly at his kouhai out of the door.

"You can go now, .Ro-kun." Daemon smirked. His annoying expression made Mukuro glare at him and said…

"Try to do something beforehand, and I don't know what might I do to you…" and with that he left.

That's all for the first chapter ... I really wish it's okay !


	2. The start of jealousy

Hi! Here's Chapter 2

I hope this chapter will also turn out well ^^

But before that…

**pokermaniac039**

**StickyTapeButterflies**

**Loveyaoigirl4ever**

**And the other one too [anonymous]**

_Thanks for reviewing =]_

…**I definitely do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, BUT I OWN THE PAIRING: DS2769, and this DS2769 fanfic. :]**

So here we go…

CHAPTER 2

Mukuro rushed down the stairs of Daemon's apartment, with only the youngster on his mind. He should have not left Tsuna with Daemon. The thought of seeing his sempai and Tsuna together, makes him more and more irritated. He almost halted from his steps to go back and run to Daemon's room, but he convinced himself with the idea of just beating the HELL out of his sempai when anything unfavourable happens.

Meanwhile,

Tsuna created quite an impression to Daemon. The illusionist became interested at the clumsy brunette even though it was just their very first meeting.

"So you're Tsuna huh…?" Daemon started, giving off a placid stare at Tsuna.

"Y-Yeah."

"So let me ask…how did you get to know that stupid pineapple hair."

"H-he's the 10th family's Mist guardian."

"Oh~ It also happens that I'm a family guardian. The Primo's family, mist guardian." Daemon leaned closer, and Tsuna tried to move away. But, the illusionist was obstinate and soon…he had his face just an inch away from Tsuna's. "You're quite cute" he commented.

"P-P-P-Please…s-stop t-that." The youngster blushed.

"Nufufufu~ You really are cute." Daemon giggled, backing away.

"N-No, I'm not." Tsuna quickly walked pass the illusionist nervously and reach the door.

"I need to go." He bowed. He was glad he didn't stutter this time. But his face still flushed red. Daemon would have easily stop Tsuna from leaving but he let him go this time, knowing that there'll be another chance to meet up with the adorable schoolboy.

Tsuna ambles down the corridors of the apartment trying to calm himself from the previous events. He did **NOT** expect any of it to happen.

He can't even seem to walk straight because of extreme embarrassment. This lad continues to sigh along the way, until he heard a loud and familiar voice.

"Juuuuuuuuuudaimeee!" Gokudera was panting heavily from a long run. The bomber walked over to his boss and held his shoulders. Tsuna didn't know how he felt; he thought it was Daemon grasping his.

"W-What happened? G-Gokudera-kun?" He asked.

"Look Juudaime!" Gokudera excitingly said, he was waving 5 tickets in front of the Vongola Tenth's face.

"Maa...Maa. Let's go Tsuna. Kyoko and Haru are also coming." A black haired boy came in. Yamamoto Takeshi. With the two high school girls behind him. Kyoko and Haru.

"A-Aaah, w-wait!" Tsuna exclaimed, but his schoolmates were already dragging him down the stairs of the apartment.

As they reached the movie house, Tsuna can't do anything but to accept the desire of his friends since they're already there. The five were about to enter, but Gokudera smelled something fishy. Nobody's in the place.

Yamamoto heard a beeping sound. His silver eyes widened, at disclosure…knowing that the sound was caused by…

A bomb.

"Tsu-!"

And the place exploded. The smoke is all over the place, but a shadow of a familiar person appeared in front of everyone's eyes.

"Kufufufu~" the person giggled.

"Roku-?" The two guardians were about to ask, but they were taken aback when the mess around them cleared up and completely disappeared.

Illusions…

"Excuse me, brats. But I'm taking this with me." Mukuro said, grabbing Tsuna's hand and vanished.

There were no signs of them after that. They left the others...gobsmacked.

_Why did that illusionist took Tsuna? _They thought. But unlike his companions…Gokudera didn't stay quiet.

"Oi! Baseball freak…stand up, we're going to get Juudaime back!"

But the ever-calm Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't pumped up. He grinned and tried to ease his partner's anger.

"Maa…Maa Gokudera-kun. Don't be too hot headed. Don't stop them." The boy started. "There's no reason to get Tsuna back. Didn't you see that Tsuna didn't even hesitate on going with Mukuro-kun?"

Gokudera wanted to continue, but he thought for a while and decided just to stay quiet.

…

…

…

Mean while,

"Where is this, M-Mukuro-kun?" Tsuna asked, trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings.

"Well, Vongola Tenth…" The illusionist began

"IT IS WHERE YOU AND I, WOULD STAY…THE WHOLE DAY…ALONE" Mukuro finished…locking Tsuna at one side of the room

~to be continued~


	3. Taking care of him

^^ Chapter 3!

Before reading, there is something I want to tell to all of you.

**First of all….**

I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY [*still continues*] SORRY FOR THE VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERY LATE UPDATE.

I'm still busy right now, exams just ended, and clearance will be next week. =) But I'm so happy that I get to update the third chapter :)

It's nice to be here again! Haha! :D

**Second…**

I'm so happy that the previous chapters went well.  
**Thanks for the reviews! **

**In this chapter:** Sweeter relationship between the characters.[I guess]…BUT DEFINITELY **NO MATURE SCENES… since this is not RATED M. **

**Warning: OOC-ness?**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, BUT I OWN THE PAIRING DS2769, AND THIS DS2769 fanfic :]**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Taking care of him…**

"A-alone? W-what are you saying Mukuro-san?" Tsuna stammered. The brunette turned his face away, as the illusionist go closer. It made Tsuna blush. Mukuro smirked, and continued to go nearer the shaking frame of the fragile child.

"Hey…" Mukuro said

"U-Uhhmm…W-Wh-?" Mukuro suddenly pressed his lips to the brunette's, not letting him continue what he's about to say.

Tsuna's caramel eyes widened in shock, he stiffened. Again, he did NOT expect that.

Mukuro pulled back immediately and now hugged the schoolboy tightly in his arms. Tsuna tried to struggle but he just gave up in the end.

"Tsuna…don't make me suffer like this. I need you." The illusionist whispered.

"M-Mukuro s-sa-" Tsuna started, but Mukuro collapsed right in front of him out of the blue.

Tsuna POV

"M-Mukuro=san what happened to you?" I started to panic when I did not get any response from him. I touched his forehead. He's burning! What do I do? A-ah!

"Hang on please." I slowly put him on the couch nearby. He is just so heavy, but I need to do this. When I successfully brought him there, I went to get a damp towel.

Aish~ I hate seeing him like this, I don't know why but…It hurts me like hell. He was shivering and sweating all over.

I put the towel on his forehead, hoping that his fever would subside. Mukuro-san! Please don't be sick like this. I'm not good at taking care of patients. You need to get well very soon.

Mukuro POV

My headache's killing me, and everything suddenly went blank. I can hear someone calling me, but I do not know who it is.

It's so cold.

I need him during times like this….but I don't think he'll be staying with me. He might have already left me, hours ago.

Tsuna…If you only knew how much I really love you…

Tsuna POV

Hours have passed and I checked his temperature again. Phew~ at last. He's already okay. It was already seven in the evening but the problem is-he's still not waking up. Come on, you need to fully get well. Please.

Author's POV

Tsuna slowly became tired, he was exhausted but he REALLY waited for the Mist Guardian to wake up. He has be there sitting for 5-6 hours.

…

Few more hours passed, and Mukuro finally opened his eyes and found out that Tsuna was there beside him. A smile slowly crept up his face…the schoolboy did not leave him. He cannot explain what he is feeling right now in words. He never expected that Tsuna would care for him when he's sick.

…

Tsuna felt someone move beside him. He opened his eyes and saw his guardian awake.

"Tsuna...thanks"

"U-Uhmm…e-e-e…Y-you're welcome M-Mukuro-san" Tsuna stuttered. He quickly stood up and get his things.

"I'm going now. Bye." The cocoa-haired boy added, knowing that he doesn't have any business in that place anymore. He's already happy that the illusionist is now okay.

"Wait…" Mukuro said, grabbing the boy's hand

"Please stay…"

"B-But.."

"Please…"

Tsuna gave up; he sat down next to the couch Mukuro was sitting. He can't speak now, he's so nervous.

_Heart…why can't you slow down…_ he whispered to himself…

"Tsuna…" The schoolboy looked at the illusionist but can't last long. He can't look at him straight in the eye.

So he just decided to focus his eyes downward.

"Hey…Look at me please."

Tsuna slowly lifted his head to face the one in front of him…His mind is empty right now. He tried to speak up but suddenly Mukuro pulled him into a hug. He did not struggle this time, he let the illusionist embrace him as long as he wanted to.

_What is this? _He thought _Is…it…love?_

…

**Thanks for reading!**

*** I AM SORRY AGAIN FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE :(**

**And sorry for some errors :] **


	4. The flashback

**Author's Note: I don't know how to start. Okay…okay…breathe…**

I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE *I-DON'T-KNOW-HOW-MANY-MONTHS*  
(TT^TT Please forgive me! Something urgent came and…BOOM! This story stopped at Chappie 3. I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!)  


**.SORRY. PATAWAD. GOMENASAI. MIANHAMNIDA. ****BÁOQIÁN.**

**I need to take care of many things TT^TT /cries  
I hope you all understand. I mean we moved to another place and I transferred to a different school. (bla bla bla)  
I'm really really really sorry!**

Of course I haven't forgotten this fanfic yet…I've been reading some other fanfics in many sites just to improve my writing skills.  
So I hope you enjoy this "comeback" chappies~ I love you all! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!  
I'm sorry again *bows 90 degrees*

Okay let's start…shall we?  
I definitely do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, BUT I OWN THE PAIRING: DS2769, and this DS2769 fanfic. :]

oh … uhmmm … I added some Giotto x Daemon here ^^ :D Happy Reading!  
Warning: OOC-ness?  


**Chapter 4-The Flashback**

They never thought this day would come. The day **one** of them will **betray** the whole family. The day one of them will turn his back just because of power. The day they **never** wished to happen. 

(**A/N**: Cliffhanger~! I won't tell you the traitor yet ^^ :) Be patient everyone :D)

The Vongola Primo was left with **only** one choice. Only the two of them are left standing alive. He looked at his beloved Mist guardian. He can't risk it; his guardian was so precious to him. The guy became his obsession. It was like a necessity he needed just to live.

"What should we do know?" Daemon stated, startling his boss from his deep thoughts.  
"This is my only choice…Will you cooperate?" the other man said, knowing that his guardian will obviously disagree to what he is about to do.  
"Of course…whatever you say." Daemon replied  
"Okay…" the amber haired guy started. "I'm sending you to the present time."

Daemon was lost for a moment. He can't find the words to say. He just stood there, perplexed. 

"I'm sorry, but I really need to do this. You must tell this to the bearer of the Sky ring in the present time. This is my only trump card. I'm…really sorry." Sadness can be heard from the tone of his voice. Daemon wasn't good at showing emotions; he just stood there and said nothing at all.

"…Goodbye…I love you…"

Were the only words Giotto managed to say before sending his precious guardian to the present world. It was more like a whisper, and Daemon wasn't sure if he heard it right.

_Goodbye..and what? _Daemon thought.

_I. Love. You.  
Three words I want to say to you.  
Will you tell me you love me too? _

The Mist guardian held back his tears, he didn't know that Giotto's last words were…the response to his love.

He didn't know what happened next. A bunch of flashbacks appeared in front of his eyes like a movie film. Memories of him and his beloved boss. Those cherished times they had together. How can he not forget that?

The sound of the bells ringing, accompanied by the strong gush of wind waked him up. He saw himself sitting on a bench beside a sakura tree.

_So…this is the present time. _He mumbled to himself.

"Just wait there, and we'll get this done. You'll payback for what you did, you traitor!" The illusionist clenched his fist as anger slowly eats his whole being. He can't imagine his fellow guardian to do something like that just to defeat the Vongola. Such a sick bastard!

"Hey!" someone called out. Daemon turned around and saw a guy that looks almost the same as him. The hair is just the difference.

"What?" He blurted out. 

"Oh Shit! Why are you here? Didn't you already go back to the past a long time ago. I thought the war is already over?" The other man said, completely shocked to see the First Generation Mist Guardian standing in front of him. 

"Thanks for the WARM Welcome" Daemon sarcastically said. 

"What did you say?"

"Nufufufu. You're just the same pineapple-haired brat we saw before."

"Look who's talking."

Daemon didn't talk back. He didn't want this to continue, he's just wasting time. He needs to finish his objectives **as soon as possible. **He needs to stop…this…shit. He wants to live with his

"Okay. I need to talk to the 10th Vongola." He started "This is emergency."

"What do you want from him?"

Mukuro's expression changed. He never wanted to let his boss to get hurt. He loves him. He doesn't want **anything** to happen to the lad. 

"It's from Giotto. I'm not telling it to you until you tell me where the Vongola is." 

Daemon stated. He wants to finish this already and tell the 10th generation Vongola to wake their asses up and beat the hell out of the freaking traitor.

"So it's really that important?" the purple headed illusionist said.

There was an awful silence between the two. Daemon was giving the guy a deadly glare.

"Okay…meet me at the train station tomorrow."

"Whatever." 

"Alright, I'll see you there."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**A/N: So that's the 4****th**** Chappie…**

**Is it okay? I hope it is fine.**

**I'm kinda worried with some of the readers' reaction here. I really really hope this chapter is okay. T^T (I'm not good at writing *FLASHBACKS*)  
Well, uhmmm….  
I wanna know who do you want to be Tsuna's partner in the end?  
Mukuro or Daemon [Please tell me]  
=^-^= Thanks for reading! ^^ Thank you. Salamat. Arigatou. Kamsahamnida!~  
Sorry for some grammar & spelling errors~**


	5. Stuck!

**A/N: YAAAAAH! Hi everyone~! It's already 3AM here in the Philippines! :D**

**So…yeah…I decided to update two chapters, because I felt guilty for not updating for uhmm…3 months? (I really don't know. I'm sorry guys T^T I hope you understand)  
I'm not sure when will I update again, but I'm working on the next chapter already. School's gonna start on the day after tomorrow (So who knows…maybe I can update before school starts. :) *cross fingers*)**

**I definitely do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, BUT I OWN THE PAIRING: DS2769, and this DS2769 fanfic. :]**

**Warning: OOC-ness? :D**

**Hope you enjoy this chappie~! :D**

**Chapter 5**

Daemon was on his way to a store, when he suddenly stopped in front of a building. He admired the clock that is situated at the middle. He didn't know why, but there's something that made him stop in front of that building. _It's strange._

The illusionist was startled when the front door creaked open. He saw two familiar faces walking out of the said building.

Mukuro.  
Tsuna.

_Why are they together? _Daemon thought.

"Wait. Why do I even need to know that? Argh…never mind." The blue haired guy shook his head to shake all of those thoughts away. What's this he's feeling?...Anger? What? Sadness..? no…

Jealousy? NO! That can't be…Why would he be jealous anyway?...

"Oh! Sempai! What are you doing here?" Mukuro asked, startling the other guy facing him. Tsuna also gave a questioning look to Daemon.

_**Don't look at me like that.**_  
_Don't look at me like that.__  
__Don't look at me like that.  
__Don't stare._

"Shit" Daemon mentally cursed himself. He can't stand those eyes. That owner of those beautiful eyes. Why? Why? Why is he feeling this way?

"HEY! I'm asking right?" Mukuro shouted. He was being impatient. The eldest of the three had been staring at the brunette beside him the whole time…and he doesn't like it.

"Why are you asking anyway? You have a problem with that?" Daemon finally answered. He _really_ doesn't have **any **idea, why he even stopped there.

"Tss,..Nevermind, we're going." Mukuro said, grabbing Tsuna and just left the eldest there.

Daemon decided to ignore everything, and walked to where he's going to in the first place. Okay...off to the store-

(**A/N:** Let's skip, okie ^^~) 

**Daemon POV (A/N: **OOC-ness…lol xD**)**

I walked in the store, and didn't think of what happened earlier anymore. I want to forget it all. Wait….I think I forgot something…

….

….

. **WHY DID I FORGET? TSUNA'S ALREADY IN FRONT OF ME…AND I HAVEN'T SAID IT YET? WHAT ARE YOU DOING DAEMON? JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

Now I need to look for him again. 

I looked everywhere, hoping that Tsuna might be somewhere around here. I stopped at my tracks when I saw a brown haired school boy standing near a vending machine. Then I walked nearer…and nearer.

'There he is." I mumbled. Thank you! Thank you! It wasn't that hard looking for you, huh.  
I watched him as he put his things in his bag, but then, someone accidentally bumped him. Tsuna fell down the stairs beside him…

What the hell? Why is he so clumsy?

I hurriedly run to the place where that clumsy boy fell. As far as I know, it's leading to the storage room of the store.

"Eh!" He shouted when he saw me. What? Is there something wrong? I was just trying to help and now he's scared?

"Hey! Listen up. I need you to gather **all** of your guardians tomorrow at the train station. 7:00 am. Listen very carefully to what I'll be saying, okay? See you then." I finally said it! Argh! I feel like a boulder of rock was finally removed from my shoulders. But then, there's some part of me that's saying…I should just stay here, and…don't go back to the past time?

Once again, I shook off all those things and walked towards the exit door of the storage room. I slowly turned the knob. 

But then…

It won't open.

I'm…stuck with Tsuna? #$%^&*() WHAT THE?

**A/N: uhm…I originally planned on making this a LONG chapter, but I guess…I failed TT^TT I'm sorry. My mind is not functioning well. TT^TT **

**To all readers~! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! :D **

**And yeah…one more reason for not updating for a long time**

** FANGIRLING **

**TT^TT I'm sorry guys! **

**And uhh…don't forget to choose who will be Tsuna's partner in the end okay ^^ **

**I'll be counting all of your votes~ **

**HAVE A BLESSED DAY EVERYONE!**

***sorry for some grammar & spelling errors~**


End file.
